Best i ever had
by DracoTheGuardingDragon
Summary: Ichigo loved music since he was little. He lernt to play gituar, but because of his shinigami job he hasn't been able to play it. Just an Idea for now. I don't own bleach or the music
1. Chapter 1

Nothing much, just an idea.

enjoy

* * *

As Ichigo lays on the couch in the quiet living room flipping through the TV. He has the whole house to himself because his family was at the shops and Kon was at Urahara's.

Nothing good was on so he turned to the music channel the song they were playing was 'Don't Stop' by 5 Seconds Of Summer.

Music was one of his passions and he does play guitar quite well, his family knows he plays guitar. But he'd stop when the shinigami job started and he'd had no time to play. Now that he thought about it there has been no hollow activity for the past three hours and he was bored so he made up his mind to play his guitar.

He switch the TV off, ran up the stairs to his room, and slam the door shut behind him just in case some shinigami came in as he played now that be embarrassing, Ichigo walked over to his closet where Rukia sleep; Ichigo slide the door open and smiled slightly when he saw his guitar case he pulled the case out of the closet, the case had a thin layer of dust over its brown case.

Ichigo strummed the strings to see if their intuited, and took a calming breath. Ichigo didn't notes a little video camera watching him in the corner of the room. As the beat began he hummed along with it and soon began to sing the words.

"Strumming on a six string

Lazing the time away

Singing to the setting sun

Thank you for the day

All we have is all we need

And all I want is you tonight

This place

No matter how far I roam

Is the best I've ever known

These times

They're the best I've ever had

They're the best I've ever...

Even though the moving on can make you sad

You're the best I've ever had

Best I've ever had...

It's the way that you feel, can't stop it

People try to hate on us, but no, they can't knock it

Everybody pump it to the level, let's rock it

We're good to go whenever so we're always so incredible

So infectious got everybody smiling

Baby, from the hoodies to your toes, super-styling

Girl, you're super-styling

Strumming on a six string

Lazing the time away

Singing to the setting sun

Thank you for the day

All we have is all we need

And all I want is you tonight

All we have is all we need

And all I want is you tonight

This place

No matter how far I roam

Is the best I've ever known

These times

They're the best I've ever had

They're the best I've ever...

Even though the moving on can make you sad

You're the best I've ever had

Best I've ever had...

It's the way that you feel, can't stop it

People try to hate on us, but no, they can't knock it

Everybody pump it to the level, let's rock it

We're good to go whenever so we're always so incredible

So infectious got everybody smiling

Baby, from the hoodies to your toes, super-styling

Yeah yeah"

As Ichigo finished his song he felt at peace for once in a long time, it felt good to relax and play music. Suddenly he heard clapping behind him, he froze and slowly turn around to see who had just watch him play.

* * *

Sigh* I was bored the day I wrote this


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo slowly turned around slowly, not expecting to see...

"A-Aizen?!" Ichigo yelled, turning to face the intuder that sat on his windowsill, only to fall of his bed. Groning, Ichigo rubbed his he as he sat up and gleared at the smirking ex shinigami.

"Did I startle you, Ichigo?" He only gleared more in return. Aizen offerd a hand to help the substitute shinigami up, Ichigo ignored the hand, picking himself up, but when he put pressure on his left wrist, pain greated him. Yelping, Ichigo brought his hand on to his chest, the pain settling down a bit. Gently he moved his fingers, but not much as his wrist fleared in pain again. Yep, defently sprained.

"Something wrong?" Aizen ask.

"Yeah...just landed on my wrist wrong, nothing big" Ichigo said, sighing a bit with a wince. This is not the first time Aizen has come out of no where to have a chat with him.

"May I see?"

"It's nothing serious, don't worry about it"

Aizen ignored Ichigo protests, gently taking the youngers hand, placing the other on to of it and began to glow a soft green. Ichigo remembered that it was healing kido that was used on him on multiple occasions, the warmth was nice and soothing the pain to near nothingness. Once the processes finish, Ichigo flexed his hand, no pain.

"Thanks"

"You are welcome, you should get some rest"

"Yeah"

* * *

And there you go, a complete story! Sorry for the mess up text! It did something wrong and I never realized! Sorry!


End file.
